projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (ゼルダの伝説 スカイウォードソード Zeruda no Densetsu: Sukaiwōdo Sōdo) is an action-adventure game for the Wii console and the sixteenth entry in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda Legend of Zelda series]. Developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development with the help of Monolith Soft, it was released in all regions in November 2011. The game makes use of the Wii MotionPlus peripheral for sword-fighting, with a revised Wii Remote pointing system used for targeting. A limited edition bundle featuring a golden Wii Remote Plus was sold coinciding with the game's launch, and the first run of both the standard game and the limited edition bundled included a CD containing orchestrated tracks of iconic music from the franchise in celebration of the franchise's 25th anniversary. The game's storyline is the earliest in Zelda continuity, preceding The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Skyward Sword follows an incarnation of the series protagonist Link who was raised in a society above the clouds known as Skyloft. After his closest childhood friend, Zelda, is swept into the land below the clouds by demonic forces, Link does whatever it takes to save her, traveling between Skyloft and the surface below while battling the dark forces of the self proclaimed "Demon Lord", Ghirahim. Upon release, the game received critical acclaim, receiving perfect scores from at least 30 publications, including IGN, Wired, Edge, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Metro GameCentral, and Game Informer. Much of the praise was directed at the game's intuitive motion-based swordplay and the changes it brought to the Zelda franchise. The game was a major commercial success as well, having sold over 3.42 million units worldwide as of December 2011, just one month after its initial release. Gameplay Skyward Sword is an action-adventure game with role-playing and puzzle elements. The player controls the protagonist Link from a third-person perspective, in a three-dimensional space. Link primarily engages in combat with enemies using a sword and shield, but many other weapons, such as a bow and arrow, clawshots, and bombs, become available as the player progresses. Link also obtains a series of new items, such as a whip, and a mechanical flying beetle, which allow him to reach previously unaccessible areas. Link's adventures consist of travelling between Skyloft, a community based on floating islands in the sky that act as the game's main hub, and Hyrule, which is located directly below on the Earth. Skyloft contains a bazaar where the player can purchase or upgrade potions, shields, and weapons. Initially, access to Hyrule is sealed off by a "cloud barrier," but portals through the clouds to each of the three provinces of Hyrule (forest, volcano, and desert) open as the game progresses. The player flies upon Link's giant bird, Loftwing, to travel and skydive into the portals or travel between the multiple islands of Skyloft. Bird statues, which are abundantly placed in both Hyrule and Skyloft, act as save points and allow the player to transport back to the sky from Hyrule. Skyward Sword retains the traditional Legend of Zelda gameplay of exploring the different regions of Hyrule (the overworld) and then exploring the dungeons contained within. Link navigates these dungeons and fights a boss at the end to obtain an item or otherwise advance the plot. Skyward Sword has seven unique dungeons, two in each of the provinces of Hyrule and the remaining one located in Skyloft. Notably, Skyward Sword integrates the two modes of exploration more than other games in the series. Puzzle solving is not confined to the game's dungeons and is carried over into the overworld, a facet which has helped label the gameplay of Skyward Sword as more dense than any other Zelda title. The player controls Link using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk configuration. Link retains many of his abilities from previous games, such as context-sensitive actions and Z-targeting, though he now possesses the ability to run and dash up walls. However, Link also has a Stamina Meter that quickly decreases while these moves are performed. When the Stamina Meter is fully depleted Link will tire out and will be unable to perform any actions until the meter replenishes itself. This meter also decreases while climbing, performing powerful attacks (such as spin attacks and somersaults) and other strenuous activities. Skyward Sword heavily utilizes the controllers' motion-sensing abilities and also requires the Wii MotionPlus accessory, a device that allows the Wii Remote to detect movement more accurately. The most prominent application of Wii MotionPlus technology is in swordplay: when the player swings the Wii Remote from any particular angle, Link will slash the sword at precisely the same angle. In contrast to earlier installments of the Legend of Zelda series, battles do not focus solely on timing attacks, but also on their target, such as the direction in which enemies are hit. A Wii MotionPlus-based pointing system is also used to navigate the game menus and control some of the additional weapons, such as aiming the bow and slingshot items. The main sword used in Skyward Sword is the Goddess Sword, given to Link near the beginning of the game that, as the game progresses, becomes strengthened and eventually becomes the Master Sword. Inside the sword rests a spirit called Fi, who accompanies and aids the player, giving hints and tips throughout the game. Early in the game, the player learns to perform an ability called "Dowsing", which allows him to locate nearby objects. While Dowsing, the perspective shifts to a first-person view and the Goddess Sword begins to act as a homing device. The player then moves and points the sword in the direction of the object, indicated by the signals the sword generates. Dowsing is initially used to locate the missing Zelda, but is eventually used to also find treasures and other items, such as the kwikwis. Plot In the series' chronology, Skyward Sword is officially the earliest point in the Zelda timeline, and elaborates on the origins of the Master Sword and Ganon. According to legend, after the creation of Hyrule, the Triforce was entrusted by the Golden Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru to the goddess known as Hylia. However, the Demon King Demise gathered an army to take the Triforce for his own evil intent. Using her power to create the floating islands called Skyloft to keep the Hylians and the Triforce safe, Hylia and the remaining tribes—the Ancient Robots, the Parella, the Kikwis, the Gorons, and the Mogmas—battled Demise's horde before the demon was defeated. The plot begins many years after the prologue and follows an incarnation of the protagonist Link, who was born and raised in Skyloft. He begins to have dreams of a strange figure. Woken up by his childhood friend Zelda, Link prepares for the Wing Ceremony, a tradition to acknowledge one as knight. Link completes the ceremony after overcoming the attempts of his classmate Groose (バド Bado) to sabotage him. Link and Zelda take their Loftwings out for a flight to celebrate, but encounter a storm which sucks Zelda down to the still demon-infested Hyrule. Soon after, Link learns that the figure from his dream is Fi (ファイ Fai), the spirit of the Goddess Sword, which Hylia created in case the evil she defeated was to stir again. She tells him that Link must descend to the surface of Hyrule to find Zelda. With guidance from an elderly woman in the Sealed Shrine near Faron Woods, Link pursues Zelda to the Skyview Spring where he encounters the Demon Lord Ghirahim, who is responsible for Zelda's predicament. However, after tracking her down to the Earth Spring, Link learns that Zelda is being protected from Ghirahim by a mysterious woman named Impa. Link then tracks Zelda to the ancient Temple of Time, which he can only enter through the Lanayru Mining Facility. Upon entering the temple, Link finds Zelda about to enter the Gate of Time, just as Ghirahim arrives to capture her. Link fends off Ghirahim, allowing Zelda and Impa time to escape through the Gate before it is destroyed. Before leaving, Zelda gives Link her Goddess Harp. The elderly woman in the Sealed Shrine informs Link that there is a second Gate of Time, which she has been guarding within the temple for years. Link must seek out the three sacred flames of the Golden Goddesses, to temper and increase the power of his sword and open the gate. During his journey for the flames, he also strengthens his spirit through the trials set by the three Goddesses. Once all three flames are infused within it, the Goddess Sword transforms into the Master Sword, and he is able to enter the Gate of Time. Link arrives in the time period where Demise was just recently sealed away by the Goddess Hylia, and discovers Zelda waiting in the Sealed Shrine (which in the past was known as Hylia's Temple). Zelda reveals she is the reincarnation of Hylia herself; her trip to the Springs meant to restore her past life's memory. She tells Link that she had to travel back in time to keep Demise's seal active in the past, so that The Imprisoned, Demise's cursed form, cannot break free in the future. She must do this by entering a deep sleep, from which Link will awaken her in the present. She tasks Link to search for the Triforce hidden in Skyloft, to lock The Imprisoned within the Sealed Grounds forever. Once acquiring the complete Triforce in the present, Link uses its power to crush The Imprisoned under the descending Isle of the Goddess. Soon after, Zelda awakens from her slumber and is reunited with Link. However, the reunion is cut short by Ghirahim as he kidnaps Zelda before entering the Gate of Time, intending to resurrect Demise in the past. Link follows Ghirahim through the gate, and, after battling the hordes the Demon Lord sends against him, Girahim reveals his true form to duel Link one last time; a figure estrangely resembeling Fi. Link wins, but despite his attempts to stop him, Ghirahim succeeds in sacrificing Zelda's life force to The Imprisoned. It reverts into Demise, who reveals Ghirahim to be his weapon: a sword. He challenges Link to battle, impressed with the youth's bravery. Link manages to mortally wound Demise in their epic battle, giving Zelda back her soul in the process. In his final words, Demise swears that his hatred will be reborn and will haunt the descendants of Link and Zelda for all time, before he disperses into a mist which is then absorbed by the Master Sword. With her mission complete, Fi asks Link to place the Master Sword into the shrine's pedestal while she falls into an eternal sleep. Link and Zelda also say their goodbyes to Impa, who is revealed to be of this time and must watch over the Master Sword to ensure Demise's destruction. Link, Zelda, and Groose return to the present, where the elderly woman reveals herself to be Impa before she finally vanishes after fulfilling her duty. After saying their goodbyes to Groose, Zelda admits to Link that she wishes to stay in Hyrule and asks him what he will do, while both of their Loftwings fly off in the distance. Development In April 2008, game designer Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed the Zelda team to be "forming again to work on new games". He later clarified at the E3 2008 trade show that the staff members had been working on a new installment in the series for the Wii. The development of Skyward Sword started between the production cycles of the two The Legend of Zelda games for the Nintendo DS: it began after the completion of Phantom Hourglass and before the development of Spirit Tracks. Director Hidemaro Fujibayashi and his team developed Skyward Sword and Spirit Tracks simultaneously until the latter was completed and all staff was transferred to work solely on the Wii game. A report of Official Nintendo Magazine pointed out that the developers were still in the planning stages in November 2008, and that a first screening at E3 2009 was considered an optimistic prediction. While the implementation of the graphics was not advanced enough to present actual footage at the 2009 trade show, the story of the game was almost completed, and a single piece of concept art was revealed to a select group of journalists. The image was released to the public a few days later, and showed a near-adult Link with a shield in his left hand, a mysterious female figure standing at his back. During an interview, Miyamoto gave a hint on the story by pointing out that Link does not hold a sword in the illustration. The comment raised speculation about the mysterious female being a personification of the Master Sword. Miyamoto also announced utilization of the Wii MotionPlus peripheral for integral parts of the gameplay, such as sword-fighting. Support for this feature was dropped for several months because producer Eiji Aonuma did not feel it was effective enough. However, the decision was eventually reversed when Miyamoto told game designer Katsuya Eguchi to challenge Aonuma with creating swordplay similar in quality to that in Wii Sports Resort. This turn of events also resulted in Skyward Sword borrowing some of its technology from the sports game. Aonuma later confirmed Wii MotionPlus to be mandatory, and described aforementioned swordplay as feeling very natural, as if Link's sword and the player's controller became one. Instead of developing Skyward Sword around cutscenes, the team focused on the gameplay mechanics first. The game was intended to correct the flaw of too big and vacant areas in Twilight Princess, while maintaining and improving on the realism it portrayed. Nintendo president Satoru Iwata revealed plans to release the game by the end of 2010, and mentioned that it would debut at E3 2010. At Nintendo's press conference coinciding with the trade show in June 2010, it was announced that the subtitle of the Wii Zelda was Skyward Sword, and that the game would be delayed until 2011. The presentation also revealed a hybrid of graphics from Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker resembling a painting come to life, similar to the graphics of Okami. The art style has been described as resembling the work of impressionist painters like Cézanne and was chosen based on the designers' desire to tell a fantasy story. One of the reasons fully realistic visuals were dropped was to allow for more exaggerated character designs, emphasizing the enemies' attacks and weaknesses. The game's soundtrack was primarily composed by Hajime Wakai, and long-standing series musician Koji Kondo provided additional compositions. Staff members expressed their wish to include orchestral music in Skyward Sword, but Miyamoto initially intervened because he felt its inclusion was not yet necessary for a presentation that focused on gameplay. After the summer break of 2010, however, it was decided that there would be orchestra recordings, and Super Mario Galaxy composer Mahito Yokota joined the development team as orchestration director. At E3 2011, it was announced that Skyward Sword would be released in Q4 2011. On August 17, 2011, Skyward Sword was announced to be released in Europe on November 18, 2011, and in North America on November 20, 2011. The game was released as both a standard edition and a limited deluxe edition that includes a gold Wii Remote Plus. For the initial production of the game, an anniversary CD was included with both editions of the game containing orchestrated music of iconic music of the series. Marketing Skyward Sword was available as a demo at the Australian Nintendo Connection Tour 2011 at selected Westfield stores and was the central theme of the event, attracting vast amounts of attention and praise. Actor/comedian and series fan Robin Williams, and his daughter Zelda, have starred in TV commercials promoting the game. A short comic based on the game was published weekly in five parts on Nintendo's official The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword website, written and illustrated by Jerry Holkins and Mike Krahulik under their Penny Arcade Presents series. The story is narrated by Gaepora, Zelda's father. Technical Issue During the game there is a technical issue that can prevent the player progressing further in the game. Save files can be sent to Nintendo to be fixed or the "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Save Data Update Channel" can be downloaded for free to fix the issue. Critical Reception Reception Skyward Sword has received critical acclaim, receiving perfect scores from at least 30 publications, with an average rating of 93.34% on GameRankings based on 56 reviews, 93 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 80 reviews, and 9.8 out of 10 on GameStats. Skyward Sword's first review, from ONM on October 20, scored 98%, praising the title as the "best Zelda game ever made". A day later, Edge gave the game 10/10. Edge's review said "How apt that this ultimate tale of hero-making should see Nintendo’s hardware become the console it was always meant to be", describing it as "a game made for Christmas Day, released an agonizing six weeks before". GamesTM gave the game a 9/10, and said "Spellbinding, dramatic and absolutely epic in both the world it paints and the story it tells, Zelda: Skyward Sword is a hugely important event for the Wii, for Nintendo, and for anyone with even a passing love for the venerable series it celebrates." Game Informer said "Skyward Sword is one of those rare treasures, a 10/10 game." The Guardian 's review stated, "nobody could argue that it's anything less than a masterclass in the art of crafting video games." IGN awarded the game a perfect score of 10 out of 10. In regard to motion controls, IGN's reviewer Richard George praised them for their integral implementation into the gameplay, stating: "After slashing enemies with 1:1 sword movement, I never want to go back." He considered Skyward Sword to be "the purest, most perfect realization of Nintendo's ambitious goals for motion-controlled gaming", going on to say it "is the greatest Zelda game ever created. It's the best game for Wii and one of the finest video game accomplishments of the past 10 years." Game Informer praised the controls as the best in any Zelda game, writing that "when the correct method to defeat each foe finally clicked, I felt a sense of satisfaction that repeatedly tapping the A button never provided." GamesRadar however felt that "though we still prefer traditional button inputs, we have to admit that the Wii MotionPlus really does work well here overall, and while the detractions are there, they're relatively small." Eurogamer called the motion controls "as integral to this game as the analogue stick was to Mario 64." Eurogamer's reviewer stated that the MotionPlus controls "perfectly" track movement "without requiring energetic gestures" and give players a "more direct link to Link." In contrast to most reviews, EGM's reviewer Ray Carsillo felt that the MotionPlus controls follow the player "too well." He preferred the simpler motion controls found in the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess stating, "...this could’ve been one of the greatest Zelda games yet had the controls just worked" and ended by saying, "Even with cruddy controls, game is still an epic adventure worthy of the franchise—and it should absolutely be played by all fans of the series." 1UP particularly noted the dungeons, a staple of the series, that "consistently stand as the most brilliant element of the Zelda formula, and Skyward Sword sends you exploring through catacombs on par with some of the best in the series", that "the developer has artfully crafted intelligently designed spaces that utilize your entire skill set". They were however less pleased with the quests outside of the main story, such as the "fetch quests" that they felt "start to feel more like filler material than inspired game design". Joystiq echoed this view feeling that some side quests did "nothing but stuff a few more insubstantial hours". However, they still praised the overall length of the game that "without them, would still be 25 to 30 hours long", going on to state "Skyward Sword is given plenty of time to shine through its excess, and when it does, it will completely consume you." In contrast, Wired commented on what they felt was "tons of content that doesn’t get repetitive", while also noting that "you don’t have to do any of these things to complete the game, but they are good substantial rewards for going the extra mile". Metro GameCentral gave the game a perfect score of 10 out of 10, describing the game as a "revolution" that will "not only change the way you think about Zelda but also the whole concept of motion controls." Skyward Sword received positive critical acclaim in Japan as well. Famitsu magazine gave Skyward Sword a perfect 40/40 score making it only the sixteenth game in the publication's history to receive the rating and is also the third Zelda game to receive the honor. ScrewAttack gave this game a 9.5 out of 10. Giant Bomb gave the game a rating of 4 out of 5 stars. GameSpot however gave the game a comparatively lower score of 7.5/10, mainly criticizing its motion controls, linear progression and formulaic gameplay. GameSpot critic Tom Mc Shea states in his opening paragraph, "Nintendo has kept the elements that have hung like an acidic cloud over past iterations while crafting a new control system to keep it from feeling like the same old game. Inconsistent controls continually torment poor Link, and the predictable structure does little to distract you from these faults." Shortly thereafter, GameSpot added an addendum to the review, stating that it incorrectly described the Wii Remote's infrared sensor as being responsible for aiming in the game and that the review had been edited accordingly. Mc Shea later explained that although there was some misinformation regarding the controls, the other faults of the game still remain. Awards Skyward Sword has won numerous awards, including Game of the Year awards from organizations and publications such as Edge, Metro GameCentral, Nintendo Life, Click, San Jose Mercury News, MMGN, Bluefield Daily Telegraph, The Washington Examiner, Gamereactor, Electronic Gaming Monthly (Editor's Choice), Rare (Developers Choice), Nintendojo, G4 where it won a poll consisting of over 500,000 votes in total, and IGN where it won the People's Choice award for Game of the Year in its "Best of 2011" awards that involved 300,000 votes in total. ScrewAttack, The game also won Wii Game of the Year awards from organizations and publications such as the Spike Video Game Awards, UGO Networks, IGN, GameTrailers, Nintendo Life, GameSpot (Readers' Choice), Metacritic, and GameZone. GameTrailers also gave it the "Best Motion Controls" award and nominated it for the "Most Innovative" and "Best Action Adventure" awards. IGN also gave it the awards for "Best Wii Graphics", "Best Wii Sound", "Best Wii Story", "Best Adventure Game" (People's Choice), "Best Sound" (People's Choice), and "Best Story" (People's Choice), while also nominating it for the "Best Graphics" award. It has also received awards such as the GameZone award for "Best Original Soundtrack", the Nintendo Life award for "Best Audio", The Daily Telegraph awards for "Best Level Design" and "Best Developer" (Nintendo EAD), and the Edge award for "Publisher of the Year" (Nintendo). Famitsu gave it an Award of Excellence and the Most Valuable Character Prize for Link in its 2012 awards ceremony. Sales In Japan, roughly 195,000 copies were sold in its first week. This added up to a total first week sales of 919,119. According to Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime, Skyward Sword is the fastest selling title in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_Zelda_series Legend of Zelda series]. As of December 2011, the game has recorded 3.42 million units of sales worldwide. 380,000 of these units were sold in Japan while 3.04 million units were sold overseas. Links *"The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Review for Wii". G4tv. *"The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword review". Nintendo World Report. *"The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Review". IGN.com. *Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword review GameTrailers *Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword review GamesRaider *Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword review Eurogamer *Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword review 1UP.com *"The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Reviews". Giant Bomb. *[http://e3.nintendo.com/games/detail/#/wii/zeldass The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword at the E3 2011 Nintendo Network] *[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/the_legend_of_zelda_skyward_sword_18226.html The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Official Europe website] *[http://www.zelda.com/skywardsword/ The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Official North America website] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/souj/ The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Official Japan website] *[http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/zelda-skyward-sword/en_AU/index.php The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Official Australian website] *[http://musicbrainz.org/release/a586d48b-a07b-4284-bdbd-aea4aa766b6c The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Special Orchestra CD] at MusicBrainz *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2090679/ The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2011 video games Category:Most Wanted Games Category:Game of the Year